An aircraft may be equipped with at least one display system. On older flight decks, the display systems typically lack a cursor control panel. Thus, there is very little capability to support interactive applications. For example, older aircraft display systems may only support simple line select functions that are designed to support text-oriented displays where a given line of text at a fixed location on the display serves as a menu item to be selected. Line select functions do not support modern human-machine interfaces based on point-and-click technologies, such as rollerball/optical mice, track/touch pads, track balls, and/or joysticks that allow the user to move a cursor over a display widget and then select the widget (e.g., by clicking, double-clicking, or the like). This dramatically limits the ability to bring modern applications to older flight decks. Consequently, there is a need for systems and methods that can be integrated with older flight decks to enhance the interface capabilities of an aircraft display system.